1. Field of the Invention
Hair trimming is an art that has over the years spawned many developments in cutting and trimming devices for various purposes. Special shears, clippers, trimmers and the like, employing blades of the scissors type, as well as those of the thin sheet type, such as used in safety razors, have been developed. The instant invention relates to an instrument especially designed for precise trimming of brows and moustaches. The invention employs a removable blade and a holder having means fixing the replaceable blade which presents a smooth exterior surface and is unincumbered by nuts or other fastening devices. The clean design of the blade holding portion enables the stylist to closely sweep the instrument adjacent the comb which may be used with it in performing the trimming operation, also the instrument may be swept closely to the skin of the customer without danger of abrasion from projecting portions.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides a hair trimming device particularly for use in trimming eyebrows and moustaches which comprises a handle. The handle supports a blade-like cutting member in a blade support. A flexible connection link extends along the handle. There is means for alternately extending and retracting the connection link along the handle and the link is fixedly connected to the blade support. The length of the link is such that a blade support is pulled firmly into contact with the handle when the link is retracted along the handle and the blade-like member is then held in trimming position with respect to the handle.
According to the invention the handle has a hollow core and the extendable and retractable connection link is recessed within the core. The link extends outwardly from the end of the handle into engagement with the blade support. When the link is moved upwardly along the handle the blade support can be opened for removal and replacement of the blade-like cutting member. When the link is moved downwardly the plate support with the blade in place is pulled into contact with the handle and held there in position for use in trimming.
Preferably according to the invention a pair of plates are provided for the blade support with the blade being mounted between the plates. Further, the link is fastened firmly to both plates. The blade support is held firmly against a ledge on the handle when the link is retracted.
A thumb plate is provided for extending and retracting the flexible connection link. There is a lock slot within the handle and the thumb plate can be pushed into the lock slot to hold the blade support in the operative position.
The two blade supporting plates are pivotally connected to each other. The axis of the pivot is substantially perpendicular to the ledge on which the plates are supported when in operative position. The link extends substantially parallel to this axis.